


A Con to My Heart

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Con Artists, F/M, gendrya gift exchange, pulling off a con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya and Gendry both know how to run successful cons on their own, but will they be able to pull off a con together?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Gendrya Gift Exchange 2020





	A Con to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingforeverandaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingforeverandaday/gifts).



> Where to begin with this one...first off, 
> 
> Thank you so much to @welt-verbessererin for being a beta...I appreciate you.  
> Thank you to @super-nerd-stark-angel for the a lovely piece of artwork to go with this story. It is beautiful! 
> 
> I am not going to lie, I literally wrote the majority of this fic in my notebook so I had to transfer that to Word...which was a pain. Then I didn't have an ending, because I was stumped. I just couldn't think of one until I did...SOOOO
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy my fic to the Gendry Gift Exchange 2020
> 
> Also happy holidays/merry Christmas @chasingforeverandaday

The feel of the inky black velvet dress upon her milky skin reminded her of the task she had at hand. She was dressed to the nines; her shirt hair styles into a girlish bob of the twenties. Her eyes were Smokey and the crimson hue of her lipstick made her features pop. She wore a simple black heel that strapped around her ankle and the slit on her dress elongated her legs. A white faux fur shawl completed the look and she was ready to impress.

Arya knew she could make men stop in their tracks by her looks; it’s happened before, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed the feeling of their lingering eyes. It was difficult to keep up the façade, even if it was just a con. She had to look the part in order to get close to her mark.

She wasn’t Arya Stark tonight. No, she was Mercy Hayes, high class escort.

Her current mark was none other than Meryn Trant, crocked politician who had a reputation for beating his hired escorts. He was also involved in a few no so legal ploys to hinder the poor and help the richer. Because the rich want to be richer and the only way to achieve that was to take from those who had nothing.

But despite his wrong doings, to the public he was a saint. He had a knack to cover his misdeeds by donating millions to charity. He attended organized events that were supposedly to help the homeless; even went out of his way to help feed them. But it was all a ruse. A desperate need to keep up appearances.

Arya knew better.

She wasn’t fooled by his good boy antics. She exactly what kind of man Meryn Trant was. She had been working her angle for a while, gathering as much intel as she could. Arya knew a crocked politician when she saw one, and Meryn Trant oozed it.

Arya gave herself one last look in the mirror before grabbing her jewel studded clutch from her bedside table and hurried out of her apartment. Her uber driver was waiting and gave her a heated glance, making the hue of her cheeks darken to a light crimson.

There was no denying he was checking her out. Hell, if she was a dude she probably would be doing the same thing, but it didn’t mean she enjoyed the attention. Whenever she dolled herself up and hailed a drive to whatever mark she was headed to, the chances of her driver being male and unable to keep his off her were always high. There was always a sigh of relief whenever she got a female to driver, but that was slim to none.

Most times she would have to shoot them a warning glance if they tried to ‘subtlety’ adjust the rearview mirror, but her driver this time around kept on his best behavior. He promptly dropped her off at her intended destination and she was sure to leave him a hefty tip.

Meryn Trant’s manor was ridiculously outlandish, nearly to the point that it made Arya gag. It was if he was trying to flaunt his riches. The manor itself was five stories high, with nearly six acres of land dotted with tennis courts, pools, and whatever else one uses 6 acres for. The steps leading up to the front entryway were adorned with golden lions on either side. Rows of lanterns cascaded up the stone railing, illuminating the grandness of the home. There was even a butler waiting for Arya at the top as she climbed the thirty steps it took to reach the top.

“Welcome, Ms. Hayes.” The butler gave a small bow as he greeted Arya. “My name is Mr. Henry. I am Sir Trant’s personal butler. I’ve come to collect you.”

Arya nodded and gave small smile as Mr. Henry led her inside. He swung the large doors open and revealed a large foyer that led to a rather long hallway. The inside of the manor was befitting of the outside, if not more ridiculous. Golden tile adorned the floors and the shine was so slick, Arya could see her own reflection. The long hallway had masses of artwork, some of which she recognized. There was a piece she knew was a fake, considering she’d seen the real one in a museum in Bravvos. Of course, there were some real paintings, some of which must’ve cost him a pretty penny. There were even vases atop hallway tables that looked straight from Yi Ti. She wondered if those were fake too.

As they approached the room at the end of the hallway, Arya noticed a man exiting. He was accompanied by a woman in a uniform, no doubt another employee of Mr. Trant’s. She only managed to get a glimpse of him as they passed each other in the hallway, taking note of the ocean blue eyes that had captured hers as he brushed past her.

“I didn’t know Mr. Trant was to have a prior meeting.” She stated after she was sure the man was out of earshot.

Mr. Henry smiled, “Just a quick business meeting. Nothing of great importance.”

“I hope it doesn’t interfere.”

“Doubtful,” Henry shook his head. “It was a transaction for rare golden bust.”

Arya arched her brow. “I see. Does he often collect artifacts?”

“Not usually. He is more of an art person, but this was an opportunity he just couldn’t pass up.”

Henry led her to the doors at the end of the hallway, opening them for her to enter. He departed with a bow as he closed the large oak doors behind her.

“Ahh, Mercy! I’ve been waiting for you.” Meryn Trant stood from where he was sitting behind his desk and greeted her, pulling her into a risqué embrace.

Arya wanted to physically cringe as he snaked his arms around her waist and his right hand dipped to cup her ass, but she remained calm, never letting her act faulter.

“I’ve heard nothing but great recommendations.” 

“I’m sure.” She smiled as she moved from his embrace. She circled the office, setting her clutch down on the table in the middle of the room before taking a seat in the plush chair right across from his desk. She kicked off her heel, arching her leg to allow it to rest atop his desk, letting the slit of dress fall, revealing just enough to get him heated.

Arya noticed the hunger in his eyes as he watched her every move. At times it would feel foreign to her, trying to be sexy, but she remembered she wasn’t Arya Stark. Not at that moment. She was Mercy, a woman who was confident in body. A woman who could take advantage of a man.

Meryn pulled at his collar, loosening the tie around his neck.

“So.” He swallowed. “What do you have planned?”

Arya smiled as she pushed from the chair. She grabbed her clutch from the table and pulled out a blindfold. “I was hoping we could try something new.”

Meryn’s eyes grew wide as he noticed the blindfold in her hands. “Like what?”

She crossed the office, coming around him and dragging her hand across his chest. “I’ll blindfold you and my way with you.”

A wicked smile played across Meryn’s lips as he turned to face Arya. He grabbed a hold of her hand with the blindfold, gripping it tightly as he pulled her close. Slowly, he leaned down to her ear, letting his breath tickle the hairs of her neck. “So long as I get to do whatever I want with you afterwards.”

Arya could feel her heart race. She had to be careful with one. He was stronger than the rest and could do real damage if her cover was blown.

“Of course.” She smiled.

She led Meryn Trant to his office chair pushing him slightly to get him to sit before walking behind him and placing the blindfold over his eyes. She was sure to tie it tight; the last thing she needed was for him to take a peek and have her whole plan blown in her face. Once she was sure he couldn’t see, she walked from him, unzipping her dress and letting it cascade down her body. She was wearing her best bra and underwear combo, with thigh high stockings clipped to her underwear. Her bra pushed her boobs, making them appear larger than what they actually were.

Arya was grateful Meryn Trant was blindfolded. She would detest to have his eyes on her, much like she detested all her other marks. Although she had been playing this game for several years, it never got easier, and the embarrassment of having to half naked was still there.

Pushing her feelings aside, she pulled the small digital camera from her clutch, ready to execute her plan.

Arya climbed atop Meryn Trant, twisting her body and provocative positions, taking picture after picture making sure to keep her face hidden from the camera.

Meryn could feel her movements, and the bulge in his pants proved he was enjoying it. “Mmm, baby, you’re killing me!”

“Oh we are just getting started.”

She took a seat on his lap, making sure to dig her hips deep into his pelvis, making him groan. When she was satisfied with the number of pictures, she slipped from his side and pulled her dress back over her body and took a casual seat back in the plush chair.

“You can take off the blindfold.”

“You’re done already? Damn, we were just getting started.” He pulled the blindfold off his eyes, his brows furrowing in confusion. “What is this?”

Arya shrugged, “I think I’m done.”

“Done! We aren’t done!” He threw himself from his chair, making his way towards Arya, but she was quick and pulled her hand to stop him in his tracks.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…not unless you want these to get out.” She threw the camera towards and he caught it with ease.

“What…what the fuck is this?” She watched as he flipped through the pictures, the next more risqué then the previous.

“You honestly think I would want to fuck you? Please, you’re a pig.” She pushed from the chair and grabbed her shawl, draping it over her shoulders. “And don’t think about trying to delete them. I have copies.”

Meryn Trant was livid. His eyes blazed fire as he continued to look through the pictures. “What do you plan to do, you bitch?”

“Nothing…yet. But if you don’t pay up, I might leak them. Have the whole country see what you really are. And I can’t imagine the trauma it will do to your wife and kids. But that’s not what will frighten you. No…you’re scared for your career. If those get out, you’ll never be able to recover.” She simply stated.

“You don’t have the guts!” He snarled as he threw the camera at her. Arya was quick to catch it in her hands.

“I don’t? Ask Ilyn Payne, I’m sure he would be glad to tell you how his career ended.”

Realization hit his face as he took in her words. “You’re the one…the story a year ago…he fucking warned me!”

“I’m sure my contact at the Westorsi Times would love the scoop.” She pulled out her phone, ready to send the pictures, but Meryn Trant looked panicked and the words Arya had been wanting to hear slipped out of his mouth.

“How much to shut you up?”

She smiled and placed her phone back in the jewel studded clutch, “Twenty grand should do it…well that, and you have to drop out of the race for governor…oh and compensate ever escort you ever laid your hands on.”

“Are you out of your mind! This race is important to my career!” he yelled.

“You won’t have a career when these pictures get out. At least if you withdraw, there is no scandal and you keep your pension. Do yourself and favor, Trant. Take the deal.” She arched her brow, waiting for his answer.

With a heavy sigh he nodded. He dug into a draw of her desk and pulled out a check book, his pen at the ready.

“Oh, I don’t think so. You’re going to wire the money. I don’t trust your check.” She tossed him another phone she had stashed in her purse, a sticky note with her account details for him to wire the money. He took the phone and began tapping away at the screen. A few short minutes later, Arya got the notification from her bank, and a smile broke across her face.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you Trant. Don’t forget our deal, if you don’t hold up your end, the pictures leak.” She turned on her heel, ready to exit the office.

“You’ll burn in hell for this!” He yelled after her.

“Then I guess I’ll see you there.”

* * *

He fidgeted with the tie around his neck, clawing at it to loosen its hold. He hated dressing up; getting all fancy to meet clients. It definitely wasn’t him and if he had a choice he would be in button down and jeans. But his mentor’s voice lingered in the back of his head and how ‘appearances were everything.’

He had a high-profile client and if he wanted to make the sale, then a few hours in his second-hand tux wouldn’t kill him. Honestly, he could afford to buy a brand-new tux, but why would he? He only ever wore the one he had whenever he met with clients, which wasn’t often. It would be a waste of at least a grand, and that money could be used somewhere else.

His current client’s office felt a little stuffy as he continued to pull at his collar. It could be his nerves; he always got nervous before a buy, especially one that could get him at least twenty grand.

He wasn’t expecting to wait the near thirty minutes he had been waiting, but this client was a busy man, with all his shady doings. He’d be naïve to think that all of his clients were do-gooders, when in fact nearly all of them were nothing more than corrupt businessmen and politicians. It’s how he got his money. Nonetheless, the time he had waiting allowed him to perfect his sales pitch. Not that he hadn’t been using the same one for the last four years, but that mean he couldn’t add a little flair to it.

Even so, the night before each sale, he could practice in the mirror just to make sure his smile was on point. It was an act, after all.

“I’m Gendry Waters, seller of ancient antiquities. Here’s what I’ve got for you today.” He would say to himself, letting his pearly whites gleam in the dim bathroom lighting of him home.

It was a bit cheesy, but it got the job done and more often than not, he would make the sale without any hiccups.

He tended to keep to the same clients. Once he sold one piece of fake ‘ancient antiquities’ he could continue to sell more fake ‘ancient antiquities’ to those very same people, coning them out of hundreds of thousands, if not millions. These same clients were the same ones that trusted his credentials and didn’t question the antiquities he brought them. So, it wasn’t often he would take on someone new.

But he was doing a favor for a loyal client and he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to bank more money.

Gendry didn’t know much about Meryn Trant, aside from the fact he was probably dealing into not so legal activities and that he was filthy rich. From what Gendry could gather, he was born into a well-off family, with his father being the heir to an oil tycoon and his mother coming from a wealthy family. He grew up getting whatever he wanted and when Meryn Trant Sr. passed away, acquired all his father’s millions. He managed to maintain those millions by having a rather successful political career. Of course, being like any rich person, he liked to flaunt what he had, definitely putting him on Gendry’s radar.

But a man like Meryn Trant didn’t seem like the ‘ancient antiquities’ collecting type and that’s what made Gendry nervous.

The client who referred him, Stannis Baratheon, had mentioned him. And although Gendry was able to fool Stannis on a number of occasions, he wasn’t sure about Trant. It took a lot of alcohol, three more sales, and a promise from Stannis that he would buy again to convince Gendry to sell to Trant.

He did manage to have a phone conversation with the man before they decided to set up their meet, and just by that, Gendry knew he managed to snag another client.

Meryn Trant knew nothing of ‘ancient antiquities,’ he just wanted a few items to spice up his space. Maybe a few golden busts, some knock off vases from the 12th Dynasty Yi Ti and a few brass coins belonging to an ancient cult.

Of course, Trant knew nothing of their real value, just that Gendry was coming to sell them.

What cost him $200 bucks to fake, would cost Trant $20,000.00 to get.

It was the perfect con, really. One he had perfected and played for years and unsuspecting clients kept crawling back to him, unaware of the fakes that occupied their home.

At first, it was a ploy to get some extra cash to help supplement his income, but then it started to turn into a legitimate business, or as legitimate as it could be considering he was selling cheap knock offs and passing them off as the real thing. He even managed to hire a few people to help maintain the con, all of which were in on the scheme.

He should be thanking his mentor, Mott, for introducing him to coning in the first place. If it wasn’t for him, Gendry would probably still be on the streets, or in prison, or worse…dead in a ditch. They had been keeping up this con since he was a kid, and now that he was solely in charge, it was his job to maintain it.

Luckily for Gendry, the people he hired were just as strapped for cash as he was.

There was Hot Pie and his skill to change the appearances of their cheap knockoffs, making them look and feel like ‘ancient antiquities,’ and then there was Lommy who had the tasking job at making all this scheming look like a real business. They were a well oil machine, the three of them, and with the money they were able to con out of the pockets of those richly people, they could feed the ones who needed it the most.

Gendry had one rule; a rule that Mott had drilled into him since he was a kid: never steal from the poor.

He may be a con man, but he had morals and he would never con a person out of money if they didn’t have any. Besides, most of his clientele where rich crooks. And it there was one thing about the rich, they liked to stay rich. He knew there would be money coming in and all he had to do was maintain the get up.

But it was getting boring and repetitive.

Pretty soon, his con would crumble, and he would wind up in jail.

Gendry was looking for a way out. One more con that could make him millions. One more that would allow him to leave the coning business behind and maybe make something that was clouded with illegal sales. He just needed to find the right person to help him.

He’d been cooking a plan for a while, but never had the means to try to pull it off, so it shelved the idea and continued to play his con as best as he knew how.

It took another twenty minutes before Meryn Trant finally entered the office. He had a cheeky grin and glass of aged bourbon in his right hand. A cigar hung loose from his fingers on his left hand and he looked as if he has just one the lottery.

“Gendry! Nice to meet you! I’m sorry about the wait, I had a very important conference call that I simple could not miss.” He mused as he went to take a seat behind his desk.

Gendry only gave a small smile, following Meryn Trant with his eyes as he watched him sit.

“It seems that it went well.” Gendry observed by Trant’s elated antics.

“It did indeed! I was waiting for a very important contract to go through… and it did!” He nearly fell out of his office chair as he threw his hands up with glee. “So what do you have for me?”

Gendry cleared his throat and approached Meryn’s desk, placing an iPad in front of him. “These are some of the items I think that you’ll find to your liking.”

Meryn set his bourbon on his desk and picked up the iPad, scrolling through the pictures of busts, vases, and statues, some of which were too large to bring. Although most of what he sold were knockoffs, that didn’t mean they were cheap to acquire. Some of his larger knockoffs could cost up to three grand, and yes he could sell them for a 900% surplus, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t cost him money.

“I want the most expensive one you have.” Meryn Trant said simply, tossing the iPad on his desk.

Gendry wanted to plaster his own cheeky grin, but he managed to maintain his giddiness. “Sir, that will cost nearly $30,000.00. Are you sure you want to buy it?”

“If I asked for the most expensive, I want the most expensive. I have money to spend, especially after the deal I just snagged.”

Gendry nodded and took the iPad, taping into a secured folder and pulling up the ‘most expensive’ item that was in the catalog. It cost nearly four grand to duplicate and age, not to mention the sheer size of it. It was a bronze statue of warrior couple atop dragons. The metal was cheap, but Hot Pie and Gendry managed to wear it down to look like aging gold.

“Now that is what I am talking about. How much?” He pulled his check book out, ready to write the amount needed to buy the statue.

“With shipping and handling, $31,500.00.” Gendry had no idea how much shipping and handling would be, he just tacked on an extra thousand bucks for the god awful wait he had to endure.

Meryn Trant began scribbling on the check, his face lighting with glee as he did so. He swiftly ripped it from check book and placed it into Gendry’s hands. “I plan to buy more, so keep your cell phone at the ready.”

“Of course, Sir. It was lovely doing business with you.” He gave a swift bow before gathering his things and exiting the office. The secretary that had escorted him in was waiting by the door to escort him out.

He was elated. He wasn’t expecting to bank thirty grand from such a new client. In his excitement, he nearly hadn’t noticed the beautiful woman strutting down the hallway. She was dressed to the nines and looked sophisticated and sexy. As he passed her, he took note of her sweltering gray eyes and that’s when he knew…she was the key to his plan. She would help buy his freedom from this life.

Everything was falling into place. Now all he had to do was convince her.

* * *

The night air hit Arya’s heated skin, sending tingles along her spine, the thrill of her scheme always made her heart race and this time was no different. Each time she manages to successfully cohort a crocked politician gave her the added boost to do it again.

At first, it wasn’t about the money, but rather bringing down dirty people who only knew how to harm and hot help, but once the dollars came rolling in, she found that she could enjoy the reward.

Arya reveled in the feeling of how the brisk air swept across her body, almost as if it were cleansing her. She needed a shower to wash away Meryn Trant’s touch. She hated how close she had to get to the bastard and had a newfound respect for sex workers, because she couldn’t stand his hands on her body.

She could still feel his fingers as they tried to caress her body. It was sickening and she couldn’t wait to wash it off.

Pulling out her phone from her clutch, she requested an Uber. It was times like these she had wished she taken her own car, but the risk was too great, and she didn’t want that horrible excuse of man to track based on her license plate. Too bad it was twenty minutes away.

“How much?” A voice startled her, causing her to jump back. She recognized the man from the hallway as she arrived at the manor.

He looked well off, but she could tell his tux was a knock off. Most likely bought a local thrift store. It was I’ll fitting and loose around the shoulders, hiding what was surely a toned body. He did have nice shoes; definitely something most people with a 9-5 couldn’t afford and the Rolex on his wrist glistened beneath the luminescent lights of the front entry way. A cigarette hung from his left hand, while his right fiddled with the lighter used to ignite it.

Cigarette smoke wafted between them as she gave him a quizzical look.

“I beg your pardon?” she asked harshly.

Arya was weary of the man and kept her distance. He had to have been waiting for her this whole time, why else was he still here?

“How much money did you get from him?” A smirk lined his face and Arya wanted nothing more than to knock it off his face.

“Darling, you couldn’t afford me.” She scoffed.

“You’re no escort.” He observed as he flicked his cigarette to release its ashes.

Arya rose a brow, “And how would know? Request a lot of escorts, do you?”

That smirk still lingered on his face as he spoke. “Well, your hair is immaculate, and your lipstick isn’t smudged. If you were an escort, you wouldn’t look so…neat.”

Arya didn’t like this man, nor his uncanny ability to observe the little details. Just by looking at her, he knew too much. Her knee jerk reaction would be to flee, but she was now curious as to how he knew so much.

“Who are you?” she wasn’t expecting an answer but was surprised when he extended his hand.

“Gendry Waters. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Arya just glanced at his hand and gave him a questioning look. He knew she wasn’t going to shake it, so he promptly let his hand drop to his side. “Right…so now that you know my name, will you answer my question?”

“What makes you think I schemed money out of him?”

Gendry scoffed, “I know a con man, or in this case a woman, when I see one.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Arya feigned. This man was good, but she wasn’t willing to let up just yet. He had to work for it; reveal his secrets to her without him knowing.

“Let me guess,” he took a drag from his cigarette before letting the embers sweep away into the wind. “You got him into some compromising positions. Took a few snaps and then threatened to leak them to the press.”

He paused, waiting for her validation. When she remained silent, he continued.

“I have a strong suspicion you have a contact at The Westorsi Times. Someone close. Someone willing to destroy a man’s career. You’ve also done this before. I saw the way you walked into his private office. There was no ounce of nerves on you. My guess, you were the one behind the Payne scandal.”

He was good. Too good. Only another con man could be this observant. Arya had to tread lightly. There was no telling as to what he wanted.

“Say you’re right.” She teases, entertaining his idea. “Why are you so concerned? What is that you want?”

Arya was tired of all the games and she was beginning to get impatient with his antics.

“I’ll tell you exactly what I want…after you tell me how much you got off of our friend, Trant.”

She was reluctant to answer, but her curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to know his business and why he was talking to her.

“$20,000.00.”

Gendry looked impressed, “That’s good. Really good. But not good enough.”

Arya knitted her brows together. There was no way he coned more money out of Trant than her. There was no way! Taking her chances, she asked him in kind. “How much did you get?”

“Ahh, now you’ve caught on.” He teased.

“Shut up, stupid. How much?”

Gendry took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking the bud into the neatly trimmed bushes of the Trant’s manor. He had a chock grin on his face as he said, “$30,000.00.”

“How the fuck did you get that from Meryn Trant?” She wanted the answer. She wanted to know how he was able to out con her.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“What did you do, suck his dick?” She jabbed, a cheeky grin plastering her face.

Gendry wasn’t impresses by her tasteless joke, “Ha ha, very funny. If you must know, I sold him a priceless artifact.”

“Really?” She cocked her brow. “Pray tell, what was this artifact?”

“A gold statue of an ancient warrior couple riding a dragon. Of course, it was gold plated and only cost me about three grand to make it look authentic enough.” He shrugged.

“So that’s your game. How many have fallen for that?”

“Quite a few, actually.”

“Okay, Gendry Waters, you’ve gotten my attention. Now what is it that you really want?” Arya needed to know his motive. No one, not even a con man…especially a con man, would wait in the chilly night to speak to another con man. He had an ulterior motive and she was going to find out.

“I have a proposition.” He confessed.

“What kind of proposition?”

“The partnering kind.”

And there is was, the true reason as to why he sought her out. He was looking for an accomplice. But Arya was a lone wolf, she didn’t want to be apart of a pack.

“Sorry, but I work alone.” She said just as her uber rolled to the curb. She began descending the stairs, only to have Gendry stop her in her tracks.

“I’d figure you would say that but hear me out. How would like to make enough money so that you never have to con again. How would like to make enough money that would never have to let another man like Meryn Trant touch your body again?”

“You’re bluffing.” She turned to leave, only to have Gendry stop her again.

“Please. Just have one drink with me and I’ll tell you my plan.” He looked desperate.

Arya knew it was a bad idea, but it could be an opportunity for her to get out of this life. That is what she ultimately wanted.

She sighed and turned back towards him, “One drink, Mr. Waters, but you’re buying. You do have more money, after all.”

* * *

It was near eleven pm when they got to the bar. Gendry had offered to drive her, so she didn’t have to waste money on an uber, but she was persistent and stuck with her driver. He got there first and took a place at the bar ordering a round of dark ale, hoping she didn’t mind the choice of drink.

He was pleasantly surprised when she took the large glass and downed the ale with ease. He ordered a few more rounds, along with a few shots of tequila, and by the time he had mustered the courage to discuss his plan, he could feel the buzz of the alcohol taking effect.

Their conversation altered and they began discussing how they entered their elusive lifestyles.

Gendry was shocked that she was willing to open up, considering how cold she was to him just hours prior. But alcohol had a way of opening people up, him most of all.

“I was thirteen when I ran my first con.” He mentioned after taking another swing of his ale.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, “Thirteen? How in the hell did you start that young?”

“I was in foster care after my mom died. I hated my foster parents; they weren’t the best, so I ran off. I slummed it for a couple of weeks in the streets of downtown King’s Landing and became quite the pickpocket. It wasn’t until I snagged the pocket of the wrong man that I got into some serious trouble. He was known around King’s Landing for being somewhat of a local criminal, but not in the sense that you would think.” He paused, taking another sip of ale before continuing.

“He ran cons, and instead of throwing me to the police, he took me in. Mott was his name and he taught me everything I know. He had a front; an auto shop that was fully functioning and for all intents and purposes, legal. But it did hide some of his shady dealings. He was notorious for coning anyone, even the poor. It wasn’t until he dragged me along did I change his ways and we found out that coning the rich and crocked had a bigger pay day.”

“So this man had you running cons before you had your first kiss?” She hiccupped as she took her own sip of ale.

Gendry nodded, “Yep. After he died, he left the shop to me and I continued to work it, legally. I didn’t run cons for a while, but I noticed the money just wasn’t coming in as it used to. I was on the brink of losing the shop and my mechanics losing their jobs. I couldn’t let that happen, so I started up again. Been running major cons for the last four years.”

“You could’ve fooled me. I looked up your ‘company website’ and it looks legit. And those ‘ancient antiquities’ look pretty realistic, I must say.” She mused.

Gendry felt a sense a pride, an emotion he didn’t often feel, at her remark. He had worked hard into making sure his con’s seemed legit, because one mishap, one fatal mistake could cost him years of hard work. He knew the risks when it came to running cons and as the years passed, the bolder he had to be in order keep up his façade. There was going to come a point where everything he had amassed would come crumbling down because of con gone wrong. That’s why he needed to get out. Not just to keep the shop safe, but to keep him out of jail. If he was caught, there was no way he would live to see the light of day again.

“What about you? How did you get into scheming rank politicians.” He asked, trying to divert the conversation. He had divulged enough information as it was, not that he didn’t mind telling Arya. She was different from other girls he had spoken to. Maybe it was because she was con artist like he was or just because she was easy to talk to.

A blush crept to her cheeks and she took a long swing of her ale to hide it. “Well, do you know who the Targaryen’s are?”

“Of course I know who the Targaryen’s are! The whole bloody country knows who the Targaryen’s are.” He laughed. The Targaryen’s were one of Westeros’ most pronoun families. Some consider them a founding family and had amassed riches over hundreds of years. They were one family that Gendry knew better than to mess with. How she managed to mingle herself with them was something he desperately wanted to know.

“I used to date Aegon Targaryen, Rhaegar’s son.”

Gendry nearly chocked on his ale when she said that. How did she get herself tangled with someone like Aegon? Gendry read the headlines; he wasn’t the best gentleman around.

“Who are you that you used date Aegon Targaryen?” he asked with astonishment.

“Oh, that’s right, you don’t know my name yet, Mr. Waters.” She teased, a playful smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “My name is Arya.”

“Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Arya.” He rose his glass of ale and clinked it with hers. “But you still didn’t tell me how you got yourself tangled with a Targaryen.”

“You didn’t let me finish. My name is Arya _Stark_.”

Fucking hell, he was having drinks with a Stark. But not just any Stark, the youngest daughter. Gendry knew exactly who the Stark’s were. Eddard ‘Ned’ Stark was a big-time businessman and had run a successful company called ‘The Wall’ up until his death. His son, Robb, took up the business and the rest has been history. He hadn’t recognized her as a Stark because Ned and his wife, Catelyn tried their best to keep their children out of the spotlight.

He could recall a few headliners, but nothing that struck him hard enough to remember.

He wasn’t intimidated; however, he was more intrigued as to how a Stark, of all people, ended up coning rich politicians out of thousands.

“Well now that makes sense how you knew the Targaryen’s. Isn’t your cousin engaged to one?”

Arya nodded, “He sure is. That’s how I met Aegon, he was tagging along with his aunt and my cousin when they came to visit me in Bravvos.”

So, not only was she a con artist, but she was also well traveled. Gendry had done a lot of research on Bravvos, considering he is claiming most of his ‘ancient antiquities’ hail from that region. He’d never been across the sea, not because he didn’t have the means, he was just too busy pulling off cons to think about it.

“He was charming, and I feel hard and fast.” She continued. “I should’ve listened to the people around me. Hell, even his own aunt warned me about him, but I didn’t listen.”

She looked solemn and before Gendry could think, he gently placed his hand atop hers. She jumped a bit but didn’t make a move to pull it away.

“He had a hobby, one that I didn’t know about. He liked to take pictures of us while doing…certain things. I had no idea he was doing it and the idiot didn’t think to encrypt his cloud. It wasn’t long before he got a ransom from some hacker threating to leak the pictures if he didn’t pay up. Aegon wouldn’t have told me if it weren’t for my sister. She works for The Westerosi Times and the hacker went to her to sell them. Obviously she said no and called me immediately.”

“I knew you had a contact.”

Arya rolled her eyes and continued, “Aegon didn’t care; he practically told the hacker to leak them. But I cared. I was not going to be embarrassed in front of my friends or family. After my father died, he left each of his children and my cousin an in heritance. I was able to live off of my mine for a while, but with the looming threat of my nudes being leaked, I had no choice but to pay the hacker. There was no way I was telling my family. I had to figure it out on my own.”

“And that prompted you to con these politicians?”

“Well not at first. I was devastated that Aegon would do something like that. I broke up with him and moved in with my sister. I was a bit depressed…that is until I saw a news spot about allegations against Congressman Petyr Baelish syphoning funds from a charity account and putting them into a personal account to fund a brothel. I just kept thinking about those poor people who lost money because of him. Obviously, they couldn’t prove it, and that pissed me off. That’s when I came up with the whole plan. It took a few months, but I put my con into motion. Let’s just say, he returned the funds tenfold.” There was a wicked smile that played on her lips and Gendry couldn’t help but feel turned on by it.

This woman had definitely caught his interest and she was the perfect person to pull off one last con. He only hoped that she would be willing to play along.

He ordered a few more rounds and they drank merrily.

It was nearing two am when the bar keeper mentioned last rounds when Gendry finally decided to divulge his plan.

“So, Arya Stark.” He started. She looked at him musingly, a playful grin upon her face.

“Yes, Gendry Waters?”

“I think it’s time to tell you what I have in mind.”

“Hmm, yes! Your big plan to bank so much money that we won’t have to do another con for the rest of our lives. I’m all ears.” She perked up a bit at that and he noticed that she sat a bit closer to him than before.

“Do you know of the Lannister’s?” He asked her, inviting her body to move just a bit closer to his.

“Everyone knows of the Lannister’s. I’ve only ever met them once when I was no more than a child. The patriarch had business with my father.”

“Then you know they are notorious for collecting priceless jewels.”

Arya nodded as she began to fiddle with the necklace around her perfectly sculpted neck.

“Well, they are having their annual New Year’s Eve party in a few weeks and I have an exclusive invite.”

“And what does that have to do with me or the millions you promised.” She asked, her interest waning.

“I need you to pose as my wife. My wife that will just so happen to be wearing The Necklace of The Faceless Men.” He smiled, watching as her eyes light with curiosity.

“Impossible, that necklace has been lost for centuries. The only reference are the drawings of it found in Bravvos.” She huffed, her cheeks a bit flushed at the idea of holding such rare item.

“I found a replica. The same replica that was used to centuries ago to display to the people of Bravvos. I have a contact that found a merchant who was in possession of the such replica that had been handed down in his family for centuries. My contact carbon dated the replica and it was confirmed to over six hundred years old. Now, the jewels encrusted into the necklace are a fake, well all of them are expect diamond at the center.”

Arya’s eyes widened, “But even a replica like that can cost hundreds of thousands.”

“I know.” He nodded, “But the merchant didn’t want it anymore, gave it to my contact for three hundred dollars and my contact shipped it to me here in Westeros. Now, although the diamond may be real, it’s small in comparison to the jewels surrounding it. Hundreds of tiny fake rubies and emeralds, that if were all real, would cost much more than the diamond.”

“So why do you want me to wear it?” She asked.

“When the Lannister’s see you waltz into their party with that necklace around your neck, they will jump at the opportunity to buy it. Now, the patriarch Tywin Lannister is no fool, he will check every single one of those jewels. His son, Tyrion will not. He will check the diamond, see that it is real and trust all the other’s are too. We sell to Tyrion; we can get millions. By the time they find out the necklace is no more than old replica of the real thing, we will be long gone.”

She pursed her lips, contemplating the plan. “It sounds solid. But won’t they know our real names when we show up at the party?”

Gendry cleared his throat and sat up tall, “It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Graham and Arella Rivers.”

Arya laughed at his mock performance of an announcer. “Okay, but won’t they recognize our faces?”

“Not if we wear masks. It’s a masquerade theme this year. That way none of my clients or, if god forbid, some of the politicians you conned show up, will be able to recognize us.”

He watched as Arya took in his words, each one sinking deeper into the contours of her mind.

“I like it.” She said after a few minutes of silence. “I’m in.”

Gendry smiled, a sense of relief flushing over his body. This was his chance, and hers too. They could get out of this life they chose and live on the straight and narrow. He could close down his con business and focus on the auto shop. He could maybe finally settle down. He hadn’t wanted a family; the last thing he needed to was to drag them into his illegal business, but if he was able to finally put all of that behind him, he could entertain the idea. Of course, he would need a girlfriend first, but maybe that wasn’t as far away as he thought.

“Good, I’ll send you the details. Let me just get your number.”

“Oh, your slick.” She teased.

“What, I need it for the con!” he defended himself, but he’d be lying if he said he truly didn’t want to her number for his personal gain.

“I would have given it to you either way, con or no con.” She pulled a napkin from in front of them a scribbled her number on rough surface, pushing the napkin in Gendry’s direction. “And don’t just contact me about the con, okay?”

He swallowed hard and nodded.

She lifted from her bar stool, a bit wobbly on her feet and Gendry moved to catch her. He would have offered her a ride home, but he was feeling a bit buzzed himself and thought it best to hitch an uber. He walked her out the bar and waited with her until her uber came around the corner, bidding her a goodnight before the car sped off.

It wasn’t too much later when his uber arrived and on his ride home, he couldn’t stop thinking about the way she leaned in close to him. Was it all act, or was she truly interested. She was con artist, after all. This whole persona could have been a ruse. Either way, he was smitten and that could make for a lot of trouble.

* * *

Arya was by no means drunk when she left the bar. She was in fact quite sober, enough so she was able to use what little pit pocketing skills she had to swipe Gendry’s licenses from his wallet. It not that she didn’t trust him; he seemed truthful with her during their time at the bar, but she was still hesitant about his true intentions.

His plan had sounded solid and it seemed most of the bases were covered, but if she was going to risk her freedom then she needed to know exactly who she was jumping in bed with…figuratively.

She had sent his details to her brother Bran, a whiz kid who could hack into anything. She liked to call him the ‘Three Eyed Raven’ because he could find anything or anyone.

Of course, he was busy completing other contracts, so he wouldn’t be able to get her the details of Gendry Waters until a few days. In that time, she managed to have a rather lengthy text conversation with the man.

It started off by him sending her details about the party and that she could wear whatever she wanted as long as it was expensive and formal. He texted the address of the party and their itinerary for the night. They were, after all playing a married couple and had to keep up appearances. He sent her a whole fake background on the couple they were to play and made a note to memorize it.

But after she was sure all the details had been sent, he kept texting her and she would reply.

They were flirty and playful, and she often found herself twirling a lock of her hair as she read his texts, or she texted back. Arya didn’t want to admit it, but she was falling for Gendry Waters, con man.

It only made matter worse when her brother could find nothing incriminating about him. Aside from his cons he pulled nearly every month, he was squeaky clean. It was bit infuriating that she wasn’t able to find anything on him, but at the same time it meant she could trust him. He had told her the truth of who he was, and his intensions seemed genuine.

She was nervous about the con; there so many things that could go wrong. They could get recognized or Tyrion could make that the necklace is a fake. They could end up in jail for this con. But, if pulled off, Gendry was right and they could be living it large, never having to worry about another con again. It would be nice to not have creeps put their hands all over her skin. It would be nice to be able to set up an organization that helped the very people those politicians hurt. She could so much with the money they could bank.

She could even think about getting into a relationship.

Aegon had burned her so bad, that she didn’t want to think about being in a relationship. Not to mention, her con was dangerous, and it could hurt the people closest to her. If she were in a relationship, then there would be secrets she would have to keep. But with that money, she wouldn’t have to keep those secrets.

Of course, Gendry knew nearly all of them now.

She gave herself a mental scolding. Of course she couldn’t be in a relationship with Gendry, she hardly knew him! Besides, he was a con artist just like her. Who’s to say he wouldn’t con her out of her share of the money.

He could leave her high and dry after they completed this con. That was always a possibility. But would he really do that? She hoped not.

Because despite the concerns she had, Arya was beginning to like Gendry and she wanted to entertain the idea of continuing something further with him.

Maybe that’s why she texted to meet up with him a few days before the con was to take place. She wanted to see him a civil setting, not someplace where they just had each pulled a con on the same man.

Gendry agreed to meet her at a little brunchery just a few blocks from her apartment. It was quaint little place that served pancakes, biscuits, bagels and other brunch items. They also served some mean mimosas that she didn’t mind having.

She was wearing a simple pair of white shorts with a cropped shirt. Her hair laid straight, reaching just an inch from her shoulders. She decided to let her bangs flow loose and hung just before her eyes. Her makeup was simple, nothing compared to her dark makeup when she first met him.

What she was wearing was her. The true Arya Stark, not the one dolled up in revealing dresses or heels.

And to her relief, he was dressed casual as well. He had a simple tee on with a pair of not too skinny jeans and pair of work boots. They didn’t look worn, but a bit a used up. Probably the pair he would use around his auto shop.

“Gendry, thanks for meeting me.” She said as they took a seat at an outside table of the brunchery.

“I was surprised to get your text, although I think it’s a great idea. Let’s us get to know more about one another before the con.” He smiled.

Arya blushed at the way he smiled at her, making her heart flutter. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that, and this was the first time since Aegon that she felt herself falling for someone.

“What else is there to know?” She asked.

“Well, we could go over the mundane stuff, like what’s your favorite color or your favorite movie. Do you prefer coffee or tea. Do you have any allergies…you know stuff like that.” He shrugged.

“Okay, it’s blue, Die Hard, and tea. I am deathly allergic to nuts. I also prefer boxers to briefs on a man and I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been curious about the kind you like to wear.”

Gendry’s cheeks flushed a deep crimson and Arya noticed how he shifted in his chair. “I’d very much like to find out.”

He stood then and she could promptly see the bulge that was beginning to take place in his pants.

“My apartment is only a few blocks from here.” She quirked her brow and Gendry nodded, nearly taking off in the wrong direction.

She let out a laugh and grabbed a hold of his hand, pulling him in the direction of her apartment. It wasn’t like she was planning on jumping his bones (okay, maybe she was) but she needed to get to know him more, right? Especially if they were to play a married couple. Why not enjoy the perks?

Gendry was floored by Arya’s bluntness. It didn’t take her long to strip him of his clothes when they entered her apartment. He was by no means complaining; he had dreamed about getting her into bed since the moment he laid eyes on her, but he was never expecting her to be as straightforward as she was.

In the days leading up to the con, he and her spent nearly every hour together. He enjoyed her company, reveling in the feeling of her naked body atop his. They laughed and talked as he drew circles upon her skin, and they did reveal more about each other’s childhood.

It made the idea of the con that much easier to pull off.

For the first time in life, he actually felt genuinely happy. Arya made him feel things he didn’t think he was capable of feeling. He had finally opened his heart up to someone that knew exactly how he felt about conning. They had both been in the game for so long, that as the days grew closer to the con, that they both couldn’t wait to get it over with.

It was the night before the party and Gendry was tracing the scars on Arya’s side. She had told him about the car accident she was in and how she the shards of glass had scarred her side. He was content and realized at that moment that he didn’t want to leave her.

“Arry?” He said, coining the nickname after the first time they had sex. Albeit, he may have said it as he came within her, but she still liked it, nonetheless.

“Hmm,” she mused, basking in the feeling of his light fingertips across her skin.

“If this con doesn’t end up going to plan and something happens. I just wanted to say-”

“Hey,” She said as she turned in his arms so she could face him. “This con will work, and we’ll get out of this life. And when it does work, we will go to Bravvos. You and me, you got that?”

Gendry nodded and gave her a small smile. He wanted to not worry, but he had this feeling within him that something was going to go wrong. It wasn’t there before, not when he thought about pulling the con himself, but now that Arya was in that equation, he couldn’t help but feel like something was going to happen.

“Good, now let’s get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“That’s right, we have to get you in a dress.” He chuckled, recalling her affinity for wearing dresses. She had mentioned him her dislike for the garment, only wearing them when she was pulling off a con.

Arya groaned, “Why do I let you talk me into these things?”

“Hey, don’t blame me, the party is formal.”

She grumbled a few swear words under her breath making Gendry laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…whatever. Go to sleep, stupid.”

* * *

Arya was nervous…beyond nervous. She and Gendry were about to pull a con that could change their lives. Either for the better or they both end up in prison.

There was a lot of preparation throughout the day. She and Gendry woke early and made their way to his auto shop, where she had the pleasure of meeting Hot Pie and Lommy. They were loyal to Gendry and would most definitely getting a cut of the profits.

Hot Pie had showed her the replica. It was beautiful and intricate, with the diamond on display in the middle. Hundreds of tiny fake rubies and emeralds surrounded the diamond, snaking their way all way up to the clasp of the necklace.

As it was laid upon Arya’s neck, she could feel the weight of it. Although most of the jewels were fake, the necklace it’s self was real gold, not to mention the not so fake diamond in the middle.

She worked around the necklace, matching her makeup with subtle hints of red and green and gold. Her dress was a green satin dress that hugged to her body. It was a simple v neckline with thin straps of satin over her shoulders. She wore a pair of red toeless heels and her freshly painted pedicure shined in the light.

Much like her attire when she pulled the con on Meryn Trant, she felt a bit outside herself. She looked beautiful and the dress did fit more to her style, but she still felt like she was playing pretend. Maybe because she was.

The mask she had picked matched the color of her shoes and were bedazzled with red jewels and filigree flowers. It complemented the necklace and her outfit perfectly.

Gendry was dressed in a dark green velvet tux, with a deep red tie. His mask matched his tux and he looked like he came from money.

“New suit, I see.” Arya teased.

“I couldn’t exactly wear any of the secondhand ones I had in my closet, now could I?” he joked as he tightened his tie around his neck.

Arya shrugged, “I wouldn’t have minded.”

He chuckled and turned to her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, careful not to smudge her makeup. “You look beautiful.”

Arya blushed, reveling in the feeling her stomach made when he said that. “Thank you. You don’t look half bad yourself, handsome.”

“The both of you stop flirting. The car is here to take you to the party. Remember, if you feel like you can’t pull it off, then abort. This con is not worth your freedom.” Lommy reminded them as he came from the front of the auto shop.

Arya nodded and looked to Gendry before taking his hand and making their way to the car waiting for them.

The ride to the party was filled with an uneasy silence. Arya could feel the nerves seeping off of Gendry. She didn’t blame him; she was nervous too. But if they just stuck to their story they would be able to pull this off.

When they arrived at the party, hundreds of people swarmed the exterior. No one was recognizable due to the masks, but that didn’t stop the paparazzi from trying to snag a few pics of what they sure were important people.

Gendry pushed through the crowd, making their way to the front and flashing the invitations to the doorman. He nodded them through, and they were greeted with a cacophony of people and music. There was drinks and gambling, and everyone seemed to be having a delightful time.

Gendry managed to grab a few glasses of champagne, handing Arya one, before downing the drink. She herself wasted no time with letting the bubbly drink slide down her parched throat.

It didn’t take them long to find the Lannister brood. They were all lined up on a large dais in the front of the ballroom. Tywin looked as if he was about to make a speech, while his children Cersei, Jamie and Tyrion all stood beside him.

Arya recognized the Lannister children, cringing when she saw Joffrey. Her sour memories of him flashing before her eyes. She’d only ever mingled with him for a few days when his mother came to do business with her father when they were children. He was an evil little twig and looked as if he hadn’t changed a bit.

“Good evening everyone! Thank you for coming to our annual New Year’s Eve party. We look forward to mingling with you all and I hope you brought some jewels to barter. It should make for a fun night!”

Applause erupted from the audience as the Lannister’s made their way on the ballroom.

This was their chance to find Tyrion Lannister. He was less involved in the family business, thus less inclined to check to see if her necklace was a fake. The anticipation was nerve wracking, but she wanted nothing more than to get the necklace sold and off her neck.

Arya and Gendry were casual when it came into bumping into Tyrion. The managed to get to him rather quickly and made no time introducing themselves.

“Forgive me, Sir Tyrion.” Arya said as she apologized for bumping into him.

He looked up at her, a sly grin spreading across his face. “It’s no trouble at all, miss…?”

“Mrs. Arella Rivers.” She said.

“Missus…well I don’t see a mister around.” He tried to flirt, but Gendry promptly stepped in.

“That would be me, Mr. Graham Rivers.”

“Ahh, of course! It’s a pleasure to meet you both…I see you have a rather beautiful necklace. Is that…no it couldn’t possibly be…but it must. Is that the Necklace of the Faceless Men?” He mused as his eyes twinkled at the necklace around Arya’s neck.

“Why of course it is.” Gendry said. “It has been handed down from generation from generation in my family.”

Tyrion scoffed, “No wonder it’s been lost for centuries. It’s been with a family of no name! Please tell me you are willing to part with it.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Darling, this is a family heirloom, wouldn’t our children want it?” Arya whined. She was trying to play the part of a dimwitted wife, and thought she was pulling it off nicely.

“Why give them a necklace, when you can give them money. Please, let me make you an offer.” Tyrion was trying his best to buy it. Arya gave Gendry a look and he nodded.

“Very well, but surely, you don’t want to do business transactions in public.”

“Of course not, follow me.” Tyrion led them through the crowd and into a private room filled with priceless jewels. “Welcome to my personal collection. Something I’ve been accumulating without the knowledge of my family.”

“It’s beautiful.” Arya mused as she took in the jewels behind perfectly placed glass boxes.

Gendry nodded in agreement. He wanted to so much to reach out and touch some of the jewels but thought it best that he not.

“Now that we are in private, why don’t you tell me who you really are.” Tyrion clicked the lock of the door behind them. Panic began to rise in Arya’s chest, and she could see the raging bull about to burst in Gendry.

“What-what do you mean? We are Arella and Graham Rivers. We’ve come to sell-”

“Cut the bullshit. I know that’s a fake.” He pointed to the necklace around Arya’s neck. “I know that’s a fake because I have the real one.”

He pressed a button on remote that was in his hand and cabinet door burst open, revealing the same exact necklace that was around Arya neck. Except this one shined brightly under the display lights.

Gendry was getting ready to tackle the stout man, but Arya placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. There was no use in lying to him, not when he has them trapped.

“My name is Arya Stark, and this is Gendry Waters. We were trying to con your family out of millions.” She confessed.

“You two have made quite the reputation for yourselves.” He stated.

Arya knitted her brows together in confusion and she could see the face Gendry was making.

“Oh, don’t act so surprised. I know that you con dirty politicians out of thousands, and I know that this one,” he pointed to Gendry. “Cons rich people by selling them cheap knock-offs. You both have been on my radar.”

“How do you…”

“How do I know about you? How do you think I got my jewels? I’m a con artist just like you.” Tyrion simply shrugged. “My family doesn’t think that I can work well in the family business. They keep me from important clients or leave me out of sales all the time. I had to find a way to make my own money before they decided to cut me off. Now, they have no idea about this little secret room of my, nor do they know I own a very rare, thought to be lost to the world, piece of jewelry. I’ll buy the replica using my family’s funds. And when they find out that the necklace is a fake, the money will already be gone.”

“Why are you helping us?” Gendry asked.

“Because I’ve been where you are. And I want to screw with my family. Now, how does twenty mil sound?” He pulled out his phone and began tapping away.

Arya nearly had a heart attack at the amount and Gendry looked as if he was going to he sick.

“Come on, I don’t have all day. What is your bank information?”

Gendry stubbled through his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper with both of their bank information. It didn’t take long for them to get a notification that ten million dollars had been deposited into their bank accounts.

“Now get out of here and leave the necklace. Luckily no one knows who you are with those masks, so they won’t be able to find you. Enjoy your money and don’t come back here.” He unlocked the door behind them and let them scurry out the door.

Gendry made quick work with dialing the driver, having him meet them at the entrance of the party. They climbed in the back, each letting out a sigh of relief at their successful con.

“You think he will say something?” Arya asked as she pulled off her mask.

Gendry shook his head, “I don’t think so. Tyrion is like us.

“Can you believe we did that!” she yelled in elation.

Gendry chuckled and took her lips upon his, giving her a searing kiss.

“I know!” he said as soon as they broke apart.

“So what are you going to do with your newfound riches?” She asked.

Gendry shrugged, “I’ve never been to Bravvos. I kind of want to live there for a bit. Let Hot Pie and Lommy handle the shop. It should be able to stay afloat with the funds. What about you?”

“Start my own charity for underprivileged families. But I was thinking of taking a vacation first.”

“Really, where?”

“I was wondering if you have room for one more on that trip to Bravvos.”

Gendry smiled and pulled Arya to his lips once more. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
